Family Circle of Life
by Scarlett88
Summary: Don and Betty return to Philadelphia to bury Betty's father; set after episode 3x04, 'The Arrangements
1. Chapter 1: Family Quarrel

The Hofstadt residence bustled with quiet mourners wishing to pay their respects to the family of Eugene Hoftstadt, who had died in the home of his daughter Elizabeth Draper one week before. The body travelled from Ossining, New York to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania so that the deceased husband and father could be buried with his wife of over thirty years, Ruth.

Betty Draper kept to herself on the sitting room loveseat, nursing a drink with one hand, and the other protectively covering her protruding belly. Many of the older female attendees thought it perfectly appropriate to go up and touch the grieving daughter's stomach, asking her personal questions as if it were any other day of the week.

"Many of the people in the old neighborhood are just so excited to see you since you've been gone," William told his sister, making a quick dig at Betty's decision to live in New York with her husband Don and their two children.

Betty remained stoic, moving only to take a sip out of her glass, or to reach for an additional drink from one of the trays.

"She should be mixing that with some food," William's wife Judy said to Betty's husband Don in the kitchen.

"You think I don't know that?" Don said under his breath. "The more I try to help her, the more she –"

"Pushes you away?" Judy finished, nodding her head. "I've been going through the same thing with William. It's like we're not allowed to grieve because we weren't directly related to him." Judy offered Don an apologetic smile, knowing full well that there was no love lost between Don and his overly intimidating father in law. It had been easier for Judy to find a place in the family. Part of the reason was because she and William stayed close to home in Philly, with William continuing to work under his father at the local steel company. Don on the other hand, was known as the mysterious charlatan that took Betty away from the family and whisked her off to the big scary city of New York. Betty was no longer daddy's precious princess living close enough to home to visit every weekend, but now had a life of her own. Gene Hofstadt resented Don for taking is daughter away, for being quiet and playing things close to the vest. Gene often brought up the fact that Don had no one attending his wedding to Betty in 1953.

Yet it was Don and Betty who gave Gene a home after a brutal stroke left him in need of permanent care. He had been living with his daughter and son-in-law for the past several months. What his daughter would never know, or never admit to herself, was how important those final months with her were to her father.

Judy gestured to William, who was talking animatedly to a group of gentlemen in the hallway. "They're both handling things in their own way."

"And all we can do is watch," Don mused. It hurt him to see Betty so distraught, having caused her so much pain over the past several years through an adulterous lifestyle and neglect. During Betty's third pregnancy, Don had vowed to be a better husband and partner for his wife, and for the most part he had kept his word. He came home on evenings when he was in town, he called every night on business trips, and he made sure to make her more comfortable when he was home. But this…mourning, was something that he couldn't control. He didn't have great experience in mourning loved ones, leaving his own family by choice after he turned eighteen. Don didn't know what to do for Betty, and it was killing him.

"Look," Judy whispered, pointing to Betty and William, who were now engaged in what seemed to be a heated conversation in the back of the sitting room.

Don craned his neck to listen to the conversation, with Judy right behind him.

"I can't believe you're bringing this up now! At Daddy's reception!" Betty hissed under her breath, mindful of the house full of guests.

"Come with me to the garage, we'll get more privacy to discuss," William said, taking Betty's arm.

"There is nothing to discuss!" Betty answered back, finding herself an unwilling participant in Williams's agenda.

Don motioned for Judy to follow him to the kitchen window next to the garage.

Betty found her back against the garage wall. "We are not talking about selling Daddy's house!" Betty said defiantly.

William shook his head. "You think that ends this conversation?"

"We shouldn't be talking about this today – it's morbid."

"It has to be addressed at some point."

"The house was left to both of us."

"Do you want to just leave it as is, sitting, and not making a profit?"

"The money is all you care about!" Betty glowered. "You haven't even taken the time to mourn his passing..."

William cut her off, banging his hand on the wall, causing Betty's body to shake. "You think you're the only one grieving, because you were his favorite. You were the one who took him in?"

"Because you didn't really want him," Betty countered. "You were content to put him up in a home if you weren't getting the house."

The brother and sister carried on their argument, while the spouses listened on the other side.

"I'm going in there," Don said, fed up with what he was hearing.

"Let them have it out," Judy insisted, touching Don on the arm. "This is their fight."

"I won't have him talking to her like that," Don insisted.

"You don't know the whole story; only her side."

"Right now I don't care about _his _side," Don muttered, losing his temper.

Judy opened her mouth to speak, but was abruptly silenced by a loud scream from Betty.

Don bolted for the door, throwing it open, and looked in horror at a pool of clear liquid and blood that surrounded the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Urgency

Betty covered her mouth, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Betty…" William said slowly.

"Get away from her!" Don ordered, rushing to Betty's side, wrapping his arm around her back.

"Your water broke," Judy said softly, standing in the doorway.

"I don't feel well," Betty murmured, her head slumping onto Don's shoulder.

Don kissed the side of Betty's head. "We're leaving."

"She needs to go to a hospital; she'll never make it back to the city," William said slowly.

"Dr. Aldrich, I need Dr. Aldrich," Betty moaned, wincing.

"Have her go to Pennsylvania Hospital," Judy ordered, keeping a watchful eye on the guests that were milling about the dining area.

"No…I want to have the baby in New York…."

"We can't make it back it time," Don said gently, massaging her lower back. "We're losing time."

"Let me go with you," William insisted.

Don shot his brother-in-law a murderous glare. "You've done enough!"

"Don," Betty moaned.

Judy quickly shut the door and locked it from the inside, so that no one could come in. "It'll be okay, Betty." Judy looked to Don, reminding him of that as well. "You shouldn't be driving her, and you don't know the streets as well as William does," Judy added gently. "Take the Lincoln, and have William drive while you sit in the back with Betty. I'll stay here and man the rest of the reception."

Betty shot Don a desperate look. Don placed a kiss on Betty's brow. "Let's go," Don glared at William. "We can't lose any more time."

William nodded his head, instructing them to follow them out the front of the garage, so that they could go undetected.

Don wordlessly opened the door for Betty, allowing her to scoot in first, and coming in behind her. "Do you know where you're going?" Don demanded of William as he turned the ignition.

William nodded his head. "We'll be there in no time, and take you straight to the maternity unit."

"They're not my doctors," Betty said quietly.

"They're better," William asserted. "Pennsylvania Hospital is known country wide for its advances in medicine."

Betty grimaced, closing her eyes. Don squeezed her shoulder, leaning forward to the front of the car. "I'll never forget what you did to her today, causing her to have the baby weeks early."

"You think I don't know that," William whispered, turning a corner. "She was my sister before she became your wife."

"If anything happens to her or the baby…" Don threatened low enough so that Betty couldn't hear, "You'll be grieving for more than just your father."

Don sat back and looked at his partner, barely able to breath. "We're almost there," Don promised, more for himself than for her.

True to his word, William kept the drive short, pulling to the front entrance so that Don and Betty could rush in for medical attention. William then turned to find a parking space, cursing himself for the part that he knew he played in Betty's premature labor.

Betty found herself sitting in waiting room chair, while Don spoke to one of the nurses. Nodding at Betty, she handed Don a set of forms as she set off to call the New York Hospital for information about Elizabeth Draper.

Betty found her hands shaking as she tried to add her information to the sign in sheet.

Don rested his hand on her knee. "They're calling Dr. Aldrich, there's no need to worry."

"It's a little late for that," Betty fretted. "The baby's early, what if something happens…"

Don quickly cut her off. "Don't talk like that. Everything will be fine."

"I've heard that one before," Betty muttered, scribbling the pen on the side of the page in an attempt to get it to work.

Don lifted the clipboard and pen from her lap. "Let me do that; you just sit and wait."

It wasn't much longer before Betty was called by the head nurse.

"You can go to the gentleman's solarium," the head nurse explained, helping Betty settle into her wheelchair.

Betty winced once more in pain. "My first two weren't this terrible."

Don stood and hunched down next to Betty, his nose grazing her hair. "You are going to be fine," he promised, squeezing her hand. "Everything is going to be fine," he said slowly, standing back up.

Betty shot Don a doubtful look.

"We need to hurry," the head nurse interrupted. "You're having the baby prematurely, but I'm sure that everything will be fine."

Don stole a kiss on Betty's cheek before the nurse began to push her down the hall. "Hang in there Betts," Don encouraged, for himself and for her.


	3. Chapter 3: Far from Home

The solarium proved to be rather empty, which suited Don just fine. After making a call to Roger to explain that he was staying in Philadelphia a few days longer, Don attempted to take a nap in one of the armchairs, which seemed to be designed for anything but comfort.

"Not exactly the Hilton is it?" a gruff voice from across the room called to Don.

The ad man shook his head. "Are you waiting for someone?"

He nodded his head. "My wife's been in there for hours, no one's said a word to me all day."

Don looked past the door and down the empty hallway.

"I'm sure your lady's fine too."

"This isn't even our hospital," Don muttered. "It shouldn't have happened like this."

"This is my first; I still don't know how everything goes down." He stuck out his hand. "Dennis Hobart."

Don accepted the gesture. "Don Draper."

"How many times have you done this?"

"This is my third."

Dennis winced and pulled out a bottle of whiskey from his bag. "I thought there'd be a real party in here." He offered the bottle to Don, who nodded his head, and grabbed a cup from the table in the center of the room. "I took the whole day off work just to be here, and all I'm doing is sitting while she's doing all the work."

Don nodded his head, looking at the clock. "Her water broke unexpectedly. We just got back from burying her father."

"You take the bottle," Dennis insisted.

Don offered Dennis a grateful nod. "She's got to pull through," he insisted, taking a hearty swig. "I could kill that brother of hers…if anything happens to her or the baby…"

"Whoa," Dennis muttered. "Maybe one of you will end up in my corner of the world – I'm a prison guard."

Don let out a small chuckle.

"You wanna ask me about my job, what I see every day? It might take your mind off your troubles."

Don remained silent, allowing Dennis to continue to talk about his daily life in the prison cells, keeping the inmates under control, restoring order, trying to keep the peace.

"What is it that you do?" Dennis asked.

"Advertising." Don ripped an advertisement for a car out of one of the magazines. "Madison Avenue."

"Well, you are a long way from home."

"You have no idea," Don muttered under his breath, stretching his legs.

"Don!"

Don's blood ran ice cold at the voice calling his name behind him. Don slowly turned around. "You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you've done!"

"She's my sister, and believe it or not, I love her."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Don sneered.

"And you're one to talk?" William shot back. "You think the family doesn't know what you put her through in New York; that Gene never know how you…"

William was unable to finish his accusation as Don pushed his body up against the wall, holding him by the collar. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't take care of you right now."

"Because he isn't worth it," Dennis replied from the hallway, ready to intervene.

"Which one of you gentleman is Donald Draper?" one of the head nurses called out, glaring at the men over her glasses.

Don quickly released his grip around William's body and walked over to the nurse.

"You have a son."

"A nephew," William murmured, rubbing his neck.

"How is she?" Don asked. "My wife, how is she?"

"She'll be fine; she's resting right now."

"Can I see her?"

"If you promise to behave yourself," the head nurse fixed Don and the other gentlemen a stern look. "This may be a hospital, but I don't want to be treating any of you here."

Don nodded his head.

"Congratulations," Dennis said, offering him another handshake.

Don accepted the gesture, and then turned to his brother in law. "I want you gone!"

"Let me take care of him," Dennis suggested. "I have a few buddies who could do a little rough him up a little."

"I may take you up on that," Don said, following the nurse down the hall.

The hospital door was open and Don stood in the threshold of the door, gazing at his wife. "How's the baby?" he whispered.

"He's fine, the staff will bring him by in a few minutes."

Don felt a wave of relief wash over him as he stepped into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing the hair out of Betty's eyes."

"Mmm, Don," Betty mumbled. "Where's the baby?"

"The nurses are bringing him in," Don promised, taking her hand. "How do you feel?"

Betty shook her head. "I need to put my face on," she grimaced.

Don shook his head. "You look beautiful, Betts."

"How can you say that?"

"I almost lost you." Don leaned in to kiss her mouth.

Betty lifted her head onto her pillow. "Pretty scary, huh."

Don leaned in to kiss Betty's mouth. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened if…"

"It didn't," Betty cut him off. "I'll be fine," she said slowly, referring to more than just the rushed delivery.

"No thanks to that damn brother of yours," Don muttered.

"Stop," Betty protested, taking Don's hand.

"The way he acted towards you today…"

"Please," Betty begged. "I've been through so much today."

Don quickly nodded his head. "I don't want to put you through any more." Don reached for her hand. "I mean it, Betts."

"I'm glad."

One of the hospital nurses gently knocked on the door, carrying a blue blanketed bundle in her arms. "Are you ready to meet your son?"

Betty eagerly nodded her head, holding out her arms for the baby. Betty breathed a sigh of relief as she cradled the infant. "He's perfect."

"And you thought it was going to be a girl," Don chuckled.

Betty crinkled her nose at her husband as the nurse politely excused herself. "Are you happy?"

Don scooted closer to the mother and baby. "Very. You?"

"Relieved," Betty said softly. "I just wish that Daddy could have met him." Betty touched the left pinky. "I think he would have been proud."

"I know he would be."

"Have you spoken to the kids?"

"I called Carla over an hour ago, and told Sally and Bobby that we'd be bringing home a new brother or sister."

"Speaking of home, how soon do you think we can leave?"

"The doctors said they were going to keep you here for a few days."

"Are you staying at the house?"

Don shook his head. "I'm getting our things and taking them to the Sheridan Hotel – this way I can be closer to the hospital."

Betty grimaced, knowing the true reason for Don's leaving.

"It's better this way," he said gently. "We'll be gone by the end of the week."

"I don't want to leave like this," Betty said hoarsely.

Don poured his wife a glass of water, handing it to her. "I don't want you near him."

"We were both fighting over Daddy's estate, it may have been just as much my fault as it was his, and…"

"And you can see him at Christmas, and that's soon enough," Don finished.

Betty placed her cup on the tray. "Would you at least call William and Judy and let them know that everything is alright? Did William stay in the hospital?"

"William left. I don't know why you're even thinking about him after what he put us through."

"Us?" Betty asked lightly.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Don caressed Betty's right cheek. "Both of you."

Betty felt her face grow warm under her husband's touch. "I didn't know you cared that much," she joked lightly.

Don placed his finger over Betty's mouth. "You know how much I care."

Betty nodded her head. "It never hurts to hear it again."

"I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it."

Betty struggled to hide a yawn. "I've been up all night." Gazing into the eyes of her newborn, Betty ventured forward. "I've been thinking about a name for this little one."

Don rubbed Betty's shoulder, telling her to continue.

"Gene. Eugene Scott Draper."

Don mouth formed a fine line as he attempted to hide a frown. "It's a possibility," he said slowly, not wanting to reject the name outright.

"Gene," Betty murmured, "It's perfect."

"We don't have to decide that now," Don reminded her. "There's still time to think about other possibilities."

Betty lifted her head slightly. "It's a wonderful name."

"But is it his?"

Betty held firm in steely resilience. "It's his name."

Don stood up, not wanting to fight with her. "Why don't you take a nap, and I'll come back and check on you later?" he offered, amicably.

Betty agreed to Don's suggestion, holding the baby closer to her chest. "Hello Gene," she cooed under her breath as Don headed out to the lobby to check in on work in New York.


	4. Chapter 4: Reconciliation and Resistance

Betty finally woke from her well-deserved slumber, resting her eyes on the baby. Gene was still cradled in her arms. _As one life ends another begins, _she thought dreamily. She could see a new purpose, one that hadn't been there in the past week. Betty knew that the baby was coming, she was prepared, ready, she wanted the child; though never in her wildest dreams did she imagine it happening like this.

A gentle knock at the door stole Betty from her thoughts. "Come in," she said softly, believing it to be Don at the door. Her eyes widened, and she sat up straighter as William made his way into the room. "Don said you left the hospital."

"Did he?" William carefully approached his sister and nephew. "I had to see you."

Betty nodded her head. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Couldn't stay away," William nodded, silently indicating to Betty how sorry he was for their fight earlier.

Betty offered William a small smile, indicating that she was willing to put the argument aside. "Would you like to see him?"

William nodded his head, stepping closer to the bed.

"I want to name him Gene – for Daddy."

"He would have loved that," William laughed. "He never understood why Judy and I had only girls."

"I had wanted to name Bobby after Daddy, but Don wouldn't hear of it."

"Did you tell him your intentions?" William asked curiously, envisioning a fall out over the name.

"I did. And he'll just have to accept it. This is my last baby, and that's what people do – they name their children after family members."

"That they do," William agreed.

"He doesn't know you're here does he?"

William shook his head as Betty handed him his nephew. "We didn't exactly leave on the best terms."

"You can't just blame him for that."

"I don't," William explained. "You don't know how terrible I've been feeling, all evening, all morning."

"It's morning?"

"It is," William answered her quickly.

"I must have been sleeping longer than I thought," Betty chuckled. "How are Judy and the children?"

"Judy's fine, she said that everything ended well last night, considering what happened earlier."

"Hopefully we won't be attending one of those gatherings for a while."

William smiled at his sister. "I'm glad you both pulled through okay."

"You mean that?"

"I do," William affirmed. "We'll get through this together."

"I don't want to talk about the house again."

"Consider the conversation tabled."

"Good."

William handed the baby back to Betty. "I suppose you don't know when your husband is due back?"

Betty shook her head. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"I didn't tell you what happened while you were in the operating room."

"Do I want to know?"

"We were both hot tempered."

"William," Betty scolded.

"He pushes my buttons."

"And you push his right back," Betty countered.

"I know he's your husband but…"

"No 'buts'," Betty insisted. "I have put up with Daddy and his remarks since I brought Don home to meet everyone that first weekend. I want to put those to rest with him."

"That won't be easy."

"You have to try." Betty paused for a moment. "I know he will."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because I have faith in him," Betty said softly.

"Well at least one of us does."

"William!"

"Last one," William joked.

"Why don't you invite Judy down here, I'm sure she'd love to see the baby."

"Great idea." William bent down to hug his sister, only to be interrupted by a pair of angry eyes at the doorway. "Betty," William said into her ear, as Betty turned her head to see her husband standing in front of her.


End file.
